SAW 2024 A Missing Person For A New Beginning
by Caden Hunt
Summary: This cannot be summarised as it must be experienced. Because if I gave a summary it would give some of the game away before your journey into it has even started. All you need to know is that its 2024 and Jigsaw wants to play a game but this time the rules have changed and so has Jigsaw.


SAW 2024 Chapter 1: A Missing Person For A New Beginning

Here I am yet again; drowning away my sorrows at some blank fuzzy blue holographic piece of shit we call a tablet. Waiting, waiting. Waiting for that E Mail you will probably never receive. Waiting for that day to go by just to move onto the next. Do you even know who I am? I am, one fucked up, boozed out, bad joke without a punch line. Now a joke without a punch line, that's bad in its own right. But a BAD joke without a punch line, now that's just fucking hilarious. You see a bad joke can go on and on and on always repeated in the same shit way, by some fat twat trying to make a quick buck to pay for that liquid cure, to wash away his bad day. Me on the other hand I'm just waiting. I'm just waiting for two main things. A decent story to report on, preferably a murder if you have any? And the love of my life and my cure for my itch to return home from her unfair two weak prison sentence. All she did was jumped the light. Now before the World Order as they call themselves. Everything was better; it wasn't a prison sentence for jumping the lights. No it was a sixty dollar fine then fuck off and forget about it, maybe with a few points on your licence on the side just for show. But it was still better than this bull shit we live in today. New world my ass, I think we have gone back in time not forward through it.

"IS THAT ALL FOR TODAY MR JOSTY?" The Tablet asked me

"Yeh just put that as my entry for today"

"DOWNLOADING, TO PERSONAL DIARY ... DO YOU REQUIRE ANY OTHER SERVICES?"

I got myself up from the position I was seated leaving the tablet I was holding on the top surface of the oak coffee table in front of me. And walked over towards the immaculate stainless steel kitchen to my right. The kitchen shined brightly all over. Everywhere I looked as bright strobes of light leaked through the windows and continued to bounce of every appliance resting neatly over the cold steel Work Top. I felt a tingling sensation of cold shiver up my fingers as I followed the smooth surface of the Work Top round with my hands. I could have just closed my eyes and let it guide me wherever it wanted me to go. As if it was a dog and I was its blind owner. Then as to interrupt a perfect synchronized dream the tablet spoke.

"CHRIS I MEAN MR JOSTY, DO YOU REQUIRE ANYMORE OF MY SERVICES TODAY?"

I suddenly stopped moving my hands round the surface, and if as to have come back down to reality. I slowly started to walk towards the tablet as I did I asked it

"Actually Sid there is something, in fact there are a few things you can do for me okay?"

"AND WHAT WOULD THEY BE SIR?"

"Well first, could you tell me how long I is till Hannah comes home" once I got to the table I picked the tablet up and rested it in my arms "PROCESING" I then began to walk towards the large glass window at the other side of the apartment facing out into the city below. As I arrived at my destination I looked out into peaceful clean world. Now I say peaceful you may think that's a good thing. Well if you do, you're wrong, in fact it is because of the so called world piece my girlfriend is doing time in the dog house and the reason this reporter has nothing to report about. Like who the fuck cares about that kid who just won a medal in the Olympics. We need stories that excite like a world war.

"ONE DAY AND TWENTY TWO HOURS SIR UNTIL HANNAH RETURNS"

"Okay now can you book me a fist class cab for that day?"

This was my life now, talking to some polite machine which you couldn't offend as the stupid thing was built with no feelings or human emotions. Hence why I called him SID which stands for Sucking Individuals Dicks. Because all he does is the things you ask him. He can't say no to anything and that in my opinion is sucking dick.

"CAB BOOKED AND REDAY FOR YOUR PICK UP IN FOURTY FOUR HOURS"

"Thanks Sid now order Hannah some flowers and play track three"

"ORDERING FLOWERS AND PLAYING TRACK 3"

As soon as track three began to play it was like I had transported to a different time completely the song was Johnny Cash Hurt. Old Country And Western just the way I liked it. Every time I listened to this I thought of how the world used to be. A war torn paradise for journalists like myself. As the song began to end I walked into our bedroom I say our bedroom as it was Hannah's as well. Even though it had only been two weeks I had missed her like crazy my life was incomplete without her she was the lyrics and I was the sweet music accompanying our everlasting song. As I got closer to our bed capsule I noticed To the right of it the small table where we would usury keep our hot drinks. I placed SID onto the table but before I could get inside the bed capsule he informed me. "THE FLOWERS HAVE BEEN ORDERD FOR YOU"

"Which ones you get?"

"I THOGHT ROSES WOULD BE A GOOD CHIOCE SIR"

"Indeed they where SID, thank you"

As I continued to get into the bed capsule all I could think about is seeing Hanna again and how much I am going to embrace her in my arms when I saw her outside of the prison gates and how many times I'm going to tell her I love her and protect her from the bastards of this world and I'm not talking about Rapists or murderers they are saints compared to The World Order. Just as I was about to close the pod on top of myself to go to sleep SID asked.

"WHEN SHOULD I WAKE YOU MR JOSTY?"

"When my cab arrives to take me to collect Hannah, that's when you wake me"

"VERRY GOOD SIR, ALSO YOU HAVE RECIVED ONE NEW EMAIL. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO OPEN IT?"

I quickly sat up in shock hoping it was my next big brake. I was hoping to finally expose the world order for what they really are. A Bunch of upper class fucks sitting in circle round a table sharing expensive alcohol paid for with the tax payer's money. While smoking Cuban cigars which they paid for with blood money acquired by selling young orphans to labourer in the mines. "IT SAYS, SENDER UNKNOWN SIR" I could not hide my disappointment, as soon as I heard the word Unknown I placed my head into my hands and whispered the word "Shit" to myself several times. "Send It to Junk"

"OKAY SIR, SENDING TO JUNK, IS THERE ANY THING" :

: " Power down, sorry SID but I need my sleep"

I exclaimed as I lied down and closed the Capsule lid tightly over me. Sleep, dream, gone

"SIR YOUR CAB IS APPROXIMATEIY FIVE MUNITIES AWAY"

I Awoke slowly everything seemed blurred which was impairing my vision of my surroundings as my eyes where begging to adjust to the morning light.

"What you say SID" I asked panicking.

"WELL I DID SAY YOUR CAB WAS FIVE MUNITIES AWAY BUT NOW IT'S FOUR"

I immediately sat up smashing my head with a thud onto the capsules roof. "Mother Fucker" I shouted to myself while quickly flinging the roof off the capsule and stepping out. Running towards the personal dresser. The personal dresser was the only good thing that had come out of the World Order. It was basically an average vending machine but it instead of being solid it was now hollow with two doors either side of it. One of which was to enter and the other was to exit. As I entered it I and stood up straight and pressed the button for smart casual. Two seconds after I had pressed the button there was a blinding glow of yellow light which filled the machine. After the light had stopped I stepped out of the machine now wherein a Black Shirt and Jeans as I looked down at my feet I could see I was wherein black and white converse trainers.

"SIR THE CAB IS APPROXIMATELY ONE MINUTE AWAY"

"Yes, thanks SID I'm leaving now"

"IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU WHILE YOU ARE GONE?"

"Keep the Champaign cold and the bed empty" I replied as I quickly opened the front door to our apartment slamming it shut behind me. As I ran down the metal stairs watching each step as my feet briefly scraped across them. I had to be fast but carful, this wasn't the time to go on a un scheduled visit to A and E. Once I arrived at the ground floor of the apartment building I could see the cab through the revolving glass doors. which I quickly revolved around to get through. As I ran out into the street the force of heavy rain hit my face then followed with the smell of exust fumes coming from the traffic through New York. As I piled into the cab the driver asked "where to mate?" and I replied

embarrassingly "Brookline State Prison please mate" As the driver put his foot on the accelerator in understanding of the destination I wish to travel too. The cab ride across the city to the prison was mainly a blur as I could not concentrate on my surroundings as I was full of too much excitement to see Hannah again. In fact as we arrived at the prison I nearly forgot to pay the cab driver his cab fare but he kindly reminded me as I was walking away by shouting "The fair you bastard" from out of his driver's window for everybody to hear. I quickly apologised to him as I handed over the fair which he excepted nearly straight away but he did say to me "Do that again and I'll get The Brick on you" which I just took with a pinch of salt and began my fast walk towards the prisons main gate.

Once I arrived at the main gates to the prison before I had a chance to place my hands on its rusting bars. One of the wardens Strolled up to me. He was tall about seven foot and was built like a brick he wore a bullet proof vest and carried a 9mm pistol in his hand "You lost son?" he asked me in a deep gravely voice "Just here to collect my girl friend" I replied cautiously.

"What's her name?" he asked suspiciously

"Hannah Lewis" I replied my voice full of Innocence

He then looked at me up and down scowling with his eyes, pulling out a tablet he flicked through the holographic screen using his big boned fingers. Eventually he stopped on a page titled "HANNAH LEWIS (KRAMER)" he eventually turned the tablet off after scanning the page for at the very least a minute. "Come with me" He ordered as he opened the large rusting gates of the prison. As we walked through its dimly lit corridors I could hear the sound of screaming echoing all around us some of girls and some of men even some of children. That's right since the New World Order even children at the youngest age of eight can be sent to prison. Some even get put to death if the jury decide it. As we arrived at what looked like an office he ordered me to "Wait hear" as I waited all I could think about was leaving this dump with Hannah and never coming back. "Okay Enter" My heart dropped into the floor as I entered the room to see a vicar standing next to a fat man who obviously uses his wages he earned hear to indulge himself in some high price shit food. The fat man was holding a photo and the Vicar was holding what looked like to be a copy of the bible. "Sit down my son" the vicar asked as I sat in the chair in front of me the fat man handed me the photo. I looked at in is disbelief in horror and solid stone shock. I then looked away then looked back at it, then repeated this process about ten times until I was certain I wasn't dreaming. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" I shouted while jumping up from my seat. The rage alone I was feeling could of killed every single man in that room, and the anger would of set them alight and the sadness would of buried them. Until they where everything I could see in this picture. The picture was hard to describe it was sick. I wanted to be sick, all over where I was standing. The picture was of my Hannah burnt alive unrecognisable apart from the red bow in her hair which was left un singed by the flames. Her face was like a shrivelled up squished like a grape you would stand on to make the finest wines . I couldn't look at it no more as I folded it and placed it in my pocket.

"What happened?" I asked them demandingly

The fat man stepped forward smiling like a cheesier cat "Miss Lewis smuggled in a match and set herself alight late last night after an argument with one of our wardens"

"Anything left? A note or something?"

"There was a note" he replied which "we will give you as you leave us"

"This isn't over" I shouted as I walked towards the door "I'm a fucking journalist, and I will fuck every single one of you over inside out until I find what I need to bring you cock suckers down"

The warden who greeted me, asked the fat man to hand me the note he then said "I suggest you read that at home" I accepted his suggestion and ran through the doors and corridors leading out to the exit of the prison where I had come from without even stopping for a breath. As I ran all I could think of is HOW, WHY tears where streaming down my face as I was running water was flying of my face and leaving a trail behind me. Suddenly I blacked out. once I woke I was home lying on my chair. how did I get hear? I don't remember anything. I reluctantly reached my hand into the pocket where I had placed the photo. Just hoping it was all one fucked up dream, I was wrong all I could feel was dread as yet again as set my eyes upon my girlfriends burnt out body. then I started to vomit over the right arm of the chair. "You shouldn't do that Chris" a voice echoed from the shadows. "Who the fuck are you" I replied looking round the room as I stumbled to my feet.

"An old Friend" he replied

"Oh screw you me and you both know I aint got any friends let alone old friends" I said angrily

"Alright you've got me, let's just call me a Good Samaritan"

"And what do you want? I'm already pumped with anger like a toxic venom so speak fast before I snap your neck"

"Did you receive my email Chris?"

Shit the email why didn't I look at it I should of just quickly glanced at it if nothing else,"SID Play that email I made you sent to junk the other day"

"PLAYING EMAIL"

"Read it SID read it out loud"

"IT SAYS SIR, DREAR MR JOSTY, MY NAME IS THE GOOD SAMARITAN IM JUST GONA GET TO THE PIONT AND TELL YOU FIST A WORD YOU MUST REMEMBER IF YOU ARE TO SAVE YOUR GIRLFREINDS LIFE AND THAT WORD IS KRAMER. SECONDLY I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GIRLFREIND IS. SHE ISNT WHERE THEY TOLD YOU AND SHE IS VERRY MUCH ALIVE GRANTED THAT IS A REAL PERSON IN THAT PICTURE BUT IT IS NOT HANNAH AND THIRDLY. I AM YOUR SALVATION AND I WANT TO PLAY A GAME!"

...

(Excuse the bad grammar which will be changed you like it so far, sorry if it's a slow start and chapter 2 will be posted tomoz please leave your thoughts and comments below and thanks for reading, And Chapter 2 will have all the blood and gore you expect from a SAW story!)


End file.
